It's Always the Quiet Ones
by JKWhite
Summary: Sirius walks in on something he shouldn't. Things get uncomfortable, awkward, and confusing. RemusSirius.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Pairing: Remus/Sirius.**

**Rating: Probably an honest M.**

**Summary: **Sirius walks in on something he shouldn't. Things get uncomfortable.

**Interesting tidbit from the author: **Most of this was actually written in the shower, on little pieces of waterproof paper. It's the only time I seem to have to write anymore.

**A/N: **Chock full of cliches, I suppose. I'm sorry.

* * *

**It's Always the Quiet Ones.**

**Chapter One.**

Remus was always the first to wake up; always awake long before anyone else in the boys' dorm. It was common knowledge to all of his friends that he, for whatever twisted, insane reason, liked to shower and dress early in the morning before all the normal, sane people regained consciousness for the day.

That is, it was theoretical knowledge. None of us were ever actually awake at that time, so really for all we knew he could have been waking up five minutes before us, running into the bathroom to dunk his head in the sink, and pulling on some clean clothes all these years, just to trick us. But I imagine that if he did that, he would look considerably more like Snivellus than he does. So it's fair to say that it was common knowledge to all Remus's friends that he liked to shower before we all got out of bed.

One day, this semi-theoretical knowledge became, to me, practical knowledge. That day, I broke Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct #23: Never wake up before the alarm.

Pity, really.

It wasn't my fault, though! Or, not precisely my fault.

Alright, so maybe it was. But it was more Snivellus's fault than anyone else. It always is.

We were in Potions. It's always Potions when stuff like this happens... Anyway, we were in Potions and I may have said something about Snivellus's mother before class, so he wasn't too happy with me. Less happy with me than usual, I guess you could say. I shouldn't have been too surprised when later, as we were working on our potions, my cauldron exploded in a puff of green smoke, but much as I am loathe to admit it, I let out a rather loud—yet completely manly—scream in surprise at the sudden noise.

The scream was luckily drowned out by both the loud clap accompanying the explosion and all of my nearby classmates, who also let out various audible cries of surprise.

Slughorn, who has somehow miraculously managed to not catch on to the almost constant sabotage of each other's potions Sinvellus and I partake in, then proceeded to give me a ten inch essay on what I had done wrong.

Ten inches. Not so bad, right?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

That's why I waited until nine o'clock to begin my research. I went down to the library, grabbed a book about the potion we had been making, and pulled up a chair next to Remus.

"Hey Remus! What'cha doing?" I said.

He glanced up at me in surprise. "Finishing my Charms paper. What are _you _doing here?" Before I could reply though, he looked at the book I'd set on the table, and when he winced sympathetically I knew he knew exactly why I was there. I nodded and plopped into my chair, opening the book to a chapter about possible errors. It wasn't long before Remus finished his essay and headed back up to the tower. He had established way back in the first year that he would never stay up with us when we had waited until the last minute on something. And yes, that included essays wrongfully assigned due to pranks by Snivellus, because he insisted that those were our own fault as well. This time though, I could tell that he would have liked to stay by the way he lingered after he'd gathered his things, and read over my shoulder for a moment before patting me on the head and leaving. I read on.

And on.

And on.

When the library closed for the night, I checked the book out and continued reading in the common room.

Even when I reached the end of the chapter, I hadn't found anything about how to avoid exploding it into green smoke. I supposed the green color might have been a modification, but that didn't leave me any closer, as the potion seemed to brag unexplodability

That greasy git was—and this is in no way a compliment, mind you—too good at potions for his own good. He would have to face the wrath of the marauders for that.

Around four am, I couldn't take it anymore. I whipped up a few inches of BS about how my attention had wandered and part of a game of exploding snap must have slipped out of my pocket and into my potion and that I was very sorry about causing a disturbance and would try my very best not to let anything happen for at least a month more.

Then I stumbled up the stairs and flopped head first into my bead, not bothering even to undress or to pull the curtains closed.

Therein lay the problem.

When the sun rose, half an hour before I would have liked to, the light came in through the lack of curtains and shone right at my eyes.

Tired as I was, I couldn't very well fall back asleep with sun in my eyes, and when I sat up to close the curtains my robes became horribly twisted and I had to disentangle myself from them. By the time I was disrobed and sun free, I was wide awake and couldn't fall asleep again.

So I decided that, since I was awake and everything, a shower might be a good idea. I had gone to bed without one the night before after all. And it would never do to have Sirius Black looking like Snivellus.

I pulled myself out of bed, dug through my chest for some fresh robes, and stumbled into the bathroom. I was met with the sound of running water, and in my confused, not-quite-awake state I wondered if the showers were charmed to turn on automatically for you in the mornings or something.

A couple of steps towards the sound though, and I realized that it was water running off a body, not simply water sprinkling down in a uniform fashion. With that realization came another: the person in the shower was Remus. It all made sense. I was up early to take a shower; Remus was always up early taking a shower. It only made sense that I would run into him.

It occurred to me that I should tell him good morning and let him know that I was there. But just as I opened my mouth, I heard a loud moan from his direction.

The words died on my lips and I flushed an embarrassing shade of Gryffindor crimson. What was going _on _in there?

Was Remus doing what it sounded like he was doing?

I snuck closer, wondering what he would say when he realized he wasn't alone. The prankster in me couldn't just ignore an opportunity for humiliation like that.

Three steps away from the shower door, there was another moan. It was filled with an unmistakable note of lust.

Not just an upset stomach, then. That would have been awkward.

I reached forward and pulled open the frosted shower door, expecting to see Remus leaning against the wall. Instead, I saw only the running water. No Remus.

Yet another moan came, louder than ever, and I looked down at the floor.

And just like that, I knew I would never be able to look at my friend the same way again.

Remus was sitting on the floor, crouched over, one hand running up and down his dick. And even though I'd known what he was doing before I saw him, shock ran through me at the sight. Knowing is one thing, but seeing it with my own eyes was something... something else entirely.

It was actually really hot, considering he was my best mate and all.

Apparently he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he hadn't heard my gasp of shock. So, recovering slightly from said shock, I decided to salvage the situation.

Crouching down, I peered into his face. "Well, well, well. So this is why you like to wake up so insanely early," I said.

His eyes rose to meet mine. His hands slipped from his dick. His face flushed so red I thought he would explode.

And then he did. Right into my face.

I suppose it served me right, walking in on him like that, but hey, how was I supposed to know he was doing _that? _I mean, I had known that he was doing that, but how was I supposed to know that it would be so... different? I'd walked in on James loads of times and it had never been this surreal, this awkward, this embarrassing for either of us.

Anyway, when his... stuff... hit me, I let out a scream to rival the one from Potions the day before. I was temporarily blinded, my eyelids glued shut, and by the time I could open them again, Remus had disappeared.

I decided it would be best to stay in the shower and clean myself up, and that I could look for him later. However, the cleaner I got, the dirtier I felt.

How could I have thought that would be a good idea? Those things are private, everyone should know that.

I had known he would be embarrassed. Hell, _I _would have been embarrassed. I would have been able to laugh it off, surely, but this was Remus. Quiet little Remus, who had never even been on a date. I didn't know if he could laugh it off or not.

He might never forgive me. And what's more, I wasn't sure I deserved forgiveness.

**A/N: **Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Always the Quiet Ones.**

**Chapter Two.**

Last year, I took advantage of Remus's condition and tried to feed Snivellus to him. That was the only time I've ever had to even apologize to him, let alone beg for forgiveness. Usually stuff just passed. He knows I'm sorry, and we just move on and pretend it didn't happen.

This wasn't another Whomping Willow Incident, but by the time I stepped out of the shower that morning, I knew I would have to apologize. I knew Remus well enough to know that this wouldn't just roll off his back.

So I pulled on some clothes and went to find him.

It seemed unlikely that he would be in his bed, so close to where I would eventually reappear, but I decided to check anyway, and it was a good thing I did.

The curtains were charmed shut, so I knew he was in there. Even after the Incident, he hadn't used magic to keep me at bay...

Of course, he'd used Madam Pomfrey instead, who was a lot more effective than any spell.

I poked at the curtains. They wiggled, but did not open. "Remus?" I called in a whisper. James and Peter were still asleep, after all.

"No," came Remus's shaky reply.

I slipped into humor. "That wasn't a yes or no question. Remus, let me in." Okay, so humor didn't come out quite as silly as I had hoped. It was also ineffective. The curtains stayed firmly closed, and Remus didn't even answer.

So I pulled out my wand. I didn't know what locking charm Remus used on his curtains, but I knew which one I used and decided to try that.

I lifted that charm and tried the curtains again.

No such luck. Remus knew his friends too well. And his charms.

That's when an idea occurred to me.

The bed was a canopy. That meant the curtains hung from beams between the tall bed posts. The posts did not reach the ceiling.

I scaled one of the posts, preparing to drop into Remus's bed once I got to the top. But his sad voice stopped me halfway. "You don't get it, do you?" he said.

I dropped back to the floor. "Get what?"

A sigh from inside the bed. "Privacy. Have you heard of it?" he said.

"Remus, I know, I'm sorry," I began, climbing the bed post once again. "I want to apologize, but I want to apologize to your face." My head poked over the top of the curtain and I looked down at him. He appeared to be curled into a fetal position, buried under the covers with his head under a pillow.

In other words, I couldn't see an inch of him.

The body under the covers twitched, and Remus's head poked out from beneath them to look at me. "Do you even realize what you're doing?" he asked. "Do you realize that you're climbing my bed curtains to get past my locking charms because you want to apologize for _invading my privacy? _What do you think you're doing now?"

I groaned and slipped back to the floor once again. What was wrong with me?

"Fuck, Remus, I'm sorry," I moaned into my hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I know you're sorry, just... Just go away. We'll talk about this later."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Right. Later," I said.

Then I fled the dorm, not stopping until I arrived in the farthest corner of the common room. There, I curled into an overstuffed armchair and buried my head in my hands.

About a quarter hour passed before I was pulled from my self-abusive thoughts by my friends.

Well, two of my friends.

Actually, which two friends it was surprised me. It wasn't Remus who was missing... It was James.

"We tried everything. He will _not _wake up," said Peter.

"Kept begging for five more minutes, and we just had to let him," added Remus.

Peter rubbed his head, wincing. "That guy is dangerous when he wants something."

"You're telling me," muttered Lily Evans as she walked past them and out through the portrait hole.

I chuckled uneasily. "Breakfast then, shall we?" I said.

On the way down to the great hall, Remus chatted away with Peter as if nothing was wrong. He even tried to include me in the conversation. I tried my best to join in the charade of normalcy, but my mind wasn't with the conversation.

I just couldn't understand it! Remus should have still been off feeling mortified, not making conversation with Peter, and especially not making conversation with me!

He should have been furious with me! I'd walked in, knowingly and with malice aforethought, on him doing the most private thing a 17 year old bloke can do.

Well, aside from trying on women's clothing or something, and parading around in it in front of mirrors. That's pretty private too.

Not that I ever did that. I'm just saying...

Theoretically...

Anyway. Point is, Remus should have been blushing every time he looked at me.

And don't get me wrong, I wasn't wishing he was mad at me. I was just... confused.

Why was it me that was having such a hard time pretending like nothing had happened? Why was it me that was only partway paying attention to the conversation?

Why did my brain keep flashing back to that image of him, hunched over in the shower?

I was a mess, and he was fine, and that wasn't the way it should have been.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: **Thanks so much to everyone else who's reviewed! You guys make me so happy!

* * *

**It's Always the Quiet Ones.**

**Chapter Three.**

Breakfast dragged on for what seemed like forever. It got a little better when James finally showed up and I was able to be quiet and broody without causing lulls in the conversation.

It wasn't until lunch that I got a chance to talk to Remus, and by then I had racked up two more essays and a detention for not paying attention during classes. My mind just kept drifting back to Remus's horrified face when he saw me.

After Transfiguration, I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped behind my friends for as long as it took to aim a quick explodikus at his bag.

Books flew everywhere. Scrolls went rolling in every direction.

Remus stopped walking, stunned. So did the others.

If I had told them to leave right then, it would have looked suspicious. So I waited until most of the mess was cleaned up before I made my move.

'I'll stay here and help Remus finish cleaning up. You guys go on ahead to lunch," I said.

They accepted my suggestion without question.

Within seconds they were gone and I was left only facing Remus. He picked up the last couple of books, looked at me, and raised his eyebrows.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly for a moment. "Uh, shall we what?" I said.

Remus looked at me with concern. "Shall we go down to lunch?" he said. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange all day."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be acting so strange if you weren't acting so bloody _normal!" _I cried. He gave me a blank stare. "About this morning?" I reminded him. More blank stares. "Bloody hell, Remus, I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'll be back to normal tomorrow, I swear. Only, if this is your idea of getting back at me, please, just acknowledge that you know what I'm talking about!" The desperate note that had crept into my voice was something I didn't particularly like, but there was nothing I could do about it right then.

This wasn't going as I had planned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus finally said.

I gaped at him. "You don't..."

"Nothing unusual has happened all day, except that you've barely spoken." He said this completely seriously without a trace of irony or sarcasm. It was creepy.

I blinked. "But this morning! When I got up early and went to take a shower, and you were... and then I..."

Remus cut off my confused rambling. "Padfoot, what are you talking about? You never wake up early. Never! It's against Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct #23," he said.

"But the sun! Because I stayed up late and the sun came in because of bloody Snivellus, and..." I wasn't making sense.

"You're not making sense. Sirius, the first I saw of you this morning you were sitting in a chair in the common room. I think you fell asleep there," said Remus. "That essay from Slughorn must have been a monster."

I continued to blink in confusion. "But I came in and you were wanking!" I cried.

When I said that, it was like I had pushed a button. No, recognition didn't suddenly cross Remus's face, but a blush sure did.

"I was _what?" _he said. When I opened my mouth to reply, he cut me off. "No, I heard you. Sirius, please, I don't want to hear about your sick dreams. Now, I am going to lunch, and when I see you again, we will pretend that this conversation never happened. All right?"

"But it wasn't a dream!" I called at Remus's retreating back.

He didn't turn around.

And then I was alone in the corridor. As alone as I was in the belief that I had walked in on something very embarrassing that morning, apparently.

Had Remus put an obliviate on himself? But that didn't make sense. Why would he obliviate only himself? Why not me?

Had I really dreamed the entire experience?

No, it seemed too real. I remembered going up to bed the night before. And the image of Remus jacking off this morning was far too vivid to have been a dream.

But the more I thought about it as I made my way down to the Great Hall, the more ridiculous the situation became.

Remus did not wank. He wasn't a normal teenage boy. And no, I'm not talking about the whole werewolf thing. I'm talking about how Remus seemed to be asexual. I had never even seen him look at a girl for any reason other than because he was talking to her. About school, usually. He had never participated in James and my ogling of the females, nor our conversations with them.

Remus Lupin was simply not a sexual person. He had no crushes, no fantasies. He was just... Remus.

Which was the whole reason that walking in on him had been so disgruntling, I suppose.

But if it was only a dream, that was okay then. Remus was still Remus, and the world was still normal.

Only, if it was just a dream, that brought up a whole new issue.

Why was I dreaming about Remus masturbating in the shower?

That was not a normal dream for one to have about one's friend.

I decided that the best thing I could possibly do was forget it ever happened. If it wasn't a dream but Remus wanted to pretend that it was, fine. I owed him to go along with that.

And if it was only my own sick dream, well, then it would be best just to let it pass and as Remus said, never speak of it again.

This decided, I walked into the Great Hall and made my way over to my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Always the Quiet Ones.**

**Chapter Four.**

Pretending as if nothing had happened proved harder than I expected. Every glance I shot at Remus brought back unwelcome memories of our conversation outside the Transfiguration room or worse, those of our encounter in the shower.

Remus, on the other hand, was acting as if he didn't even remember the conversation in the corridor, let alone the other.

I couldn't help but wonder if maybe someone was messing with his brain, or mine. Was this Snivellus's way of getting back at us for the Incident?

I knew that was another thing we had agreed not to think about (after Remus had finally decided to forgive me), but it was another one of those things that he was better able to ignore than I was.

Remus was really just better at letting things pass, I guess. The Incident, this new... situation... and the countless other, minor infractions he has to put up with from me on an almost weekly basis, from the pranks on Snivellus and the other Slytherins to the late night homework rushes to the hundreds of awkward things I say without thinking.

That man is truly a saint for putting up with me, now that I think about it.

Anyway, two days after That Fateful Morning, the four of us were sitting around the fireplace in the common room.

Remus had his head buried in a book beside me. James and Peter, on the couch across from us, were involved in a heated debate about Pretzels.

"But James, if you eat all the broken ones first, you're saying that their existence isn't worth as much as the perfect ones," said Peter.

"They're not," replied James. "You can eat the broken ones first without feeling guilty. Because you're doing the bowl a favor by getting rid of them."

"So you're saying that if all the cripples and amputees were killed, the world would be better off?" asked Peter, leaning forward.

James reeled back. "What? When did I say that?" he asked. "I never said that. We're talking about pretzels here!"

The bowl of pretzels that had started the whole debate lay neglected on the table between them. I darted forward and snatched one, munching thoughtfully as I returned my attention to Remus.

His hair had fallen into his eyes. I smiled as I watched him read because even though he had hair in his eyes, it was okay because he was looking down anyway.

Bored, I flopped over so that my head rested on one of his legs. My hair fell over his book, covering it.

"So Remus," I said, deciding to ask the question that had been plaguing me since it had crossed my mind two days before. "Why is it you never join in our many little discussions about the birds around here?"

"Because I'm gay," he said.

"Oh. Okay, makes sense," I replied.

He moved some of my hair aside and continued reading.

And then I suddenly realized exactly what he'd just said.

"Wait, _what?" _I cried, sitting up and looking hard at him.

"You heard me."

Wow. That was not the answer I'd been expecting. That was _not _how I'd imagined the evening would progress.

Not that I'd been expecting any answer in particular, just, that wasn't it.

I _must _have heard wrong.

"No, I really don't think I did. I heard—" I began, protesting, until the look on his face shut me up.

It said 'say one more word and you'll owe me another apology'.

"Another apology?" I asked before I realized that the warning hadn't been spoken aloud.

"You're hearing apologies, Padfoot?" asked James. Apparently my loud exclamations of surprise had pulled him from his debate.

"No, I heard... something else. And then..." I trailed off. "You know what? I'm confused and I'm going to bed." I bolted from the room, taking the steps two at a time. I needed to think.

If I had heard correctly, and I was sure then that I had (after Remus nearly crucioed me with his eyes), one of my best mates liked blokes.

Blokes that were possibly me.

I knew right then, without any time to think whatsoever, that I hoped to god he didn't fancy me. Because the awkwardness between us those past two days would be nothing compared to how awkward it would be if he did. And after those last two days, I was sure that I couldn't deal with any more awkwardness or I would surely spontaneously combust.

That would just be no good at all.

Seriously. Spontaneous combustion kills 50 people every year. It's true.(1)

That's how my Aunt died. Although I guess that wasn't so much spontaneous as it was a spell to the head.

Still.

The point was, I didn't think I could stand any more awkwardness. So I hoped like hell that Remus didn't fancy me or start fancying me. Or tell me about how he used to fancy me.

This was another realization about Remus that totally changed how I looked at him, really.

All this time, I'd been thinking that he was asexual when really, he was only homosexual. But I hadn't seen him checking out blokes because... well, I wasn't exactly looking for it.

And then, as I pulled my curtains closed being careful not to leave any cracks, another thought crossed my mind.

As soon as James had started listening to our conversation, Remus had clamed up. Glared at me when I almost repeated what he'd told me. Why didn't he want James knowing?

Did he fancy James?

That was almost worse than the thought that he might like me.

Or maybe it was because he did like me that he was willing to share that information with me and not with James.

And then I began to worry that maybe the next time we were alone, he'd tell me he fancied me.

I realized I could never be alone with him again.

Then I heard footsteps on the stairs. The door cracked open.

I curled up in my bed and pretended to be asleep, wishing I hadn't taken off my shirt in case I had to get up.

Remus pulled back the curtains and looked down at me.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun!! Okay, that ending was a bit melodramatic. Oops. 

(1) It's not true, I made that up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, I know you're all waiting impatiently to find out what comes next, but I just have to say really quick... You guys are all AWESOME. That's the most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter... ever. Y'all rock.

* * *

**It's Always the Quiet Ones.**

**Chapter Five.**

"Sirius?"

I curled a tiny bit closer in on myself, pretending to be asleep.

Even though I'd just come up five minutes before and could never have fallen asleep that fast. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Sirius, I know you're awake."

Damn.

I wondered, not for the first time, why I was friends with a bloody prefect. Then I realized that being a prefect probably had nothing to do with anything, and that I was being an idiot.

Again, not for the first time.

"Sirius, come on, talk to me, please?"

I caved. "Yeah?"

I pulled myself into a sitting position, wincing slightly as the blankets settled around my waist but not willing to be so rude as to actually cover myself. Never before had I felt so naked in front of Remus. Not even when I actually _was _naked.

Because I was changing or something... I don't make a habit of stripping in front of my friends.

Rolling his eyes, Remus sat down on the edge of my bed. "If I'd known you were going to react like this..." he began, but I cut him off.

"Moony, before you say anything else, I have to tell you something," I said. "I love you, mate, but only as a friend. If this conversation is going to end in you confessing your love for me or something, please, I don't want to know about it. If I don't know, things can stay normal."

All this was barely intelligible because I was talking so fast I tripped over my words, but I think he got the idea.

If his laughter was any indication.

"Padfoot, darling," he got out between chuckles. "The world does not revolve around you, dear."

I blinked, unsure of his point. "I know that," I said.

His response was a mere snort, and disgruntled by his disbelief, I asked, "Okay, why do you say that? What have I done?"

A couple more chuckles. Then, "As tempting as it is to mess with your mind and tell you that I do fancy you, I value our friendship too much to waste it on a prank. Sirius, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I fancy you."

The diss against me did not go unnoticed, but I decided to finish the current conversation first.

"So you're not going to start confessing your love?" I asked, just to clarify.

"No, Padfoot, I promise. No love confessions."

At this, I grinned. The figurative clothes I had been missing earlier returned to my body and I felt normal again.

"So you're attracted to blokes then, huh?" I said as I relaxed into my pillows.

Remus shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so," he said. His awkwardness at the topic of conversation made me feel strangely comforted, as if things were as they should be again.

Not that I wanted Remus to be awkward, but... It was always Remus who was awkward around the topic of dating and sex. Seeing him acting normal about it, while it was tearing me apart... I was glad our roles were back to normal.

"So if it's not me... got your eye on any other guys?" I teased.

"Typical," muttered Remus. Then, "You know Severus Snape?"

Buckets of freezing were dumped into my body, and I could feel my blood turn to ice tea. I'm sure my face turned as white as Lucius Malfoy, whose pale skin was legendary even several years after his graduation.

And something monumental happened. For the first time in my life, Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct #16: Always have a witty comeback, was broken.

I was stunned speechless.

Remus laughed. "The guy that always sits behind him in Potions is pretty good looking," he finished.

As suddenly as the ice tea had arrived it was gone, and replaced with a blush to rival several others that had graced my face the past few days.

"You bastard!" I groaned, swatting at his head. "You scared me half to death!"

Remus fell over into my lap, laughing like a madman and oblivious to the beating I was giving him.

For a moment, he just laughed, and couldn't get out a single word without bursting into another fit of giggles.

"You..." Laughter. "You..." More laughter. "You!" A gasp of air followed by more laughter.

And so it went on, for what seemed like an hour. I joined in too, of course, after he gave up on talking. I was never one to not appreciate a joke, even when it was on me.

We laughed together for what must have been a good ten minutes before Remus even managed to say "You should have seen the look on your face when you thought... thought I fancied Snape." Then he calmed to mock-seriousness. "I didn't hear any objections from you though. I'm glad to know you would support me no matter who I chose."

I smacked him again. "You know I would disapprove if you liked Snivellus," I said.

"Oh, so you weren't silent on purpose?" he asked.

"No," I said with a glare. "You made me speechless, okay? I admit it! I was shocked beyond words."

The mock-seriousness morphed into a grin and giggles returned.

"Wait until I tell James and Peter!" he said.

Another groan left my throat, followed by a threat. "You tell James and Peter about this and I swear to god I'll... I'll tell them why I believed you," I said.

"Touché." He sat up.

I took the opportunity to tackle him, now that he wasn't on my legs anymore.

Taken by surprise, he didn't put up much resistance and I pinned him to the bed in no time. "You know Severus Snape," I muttered. Then, settling myself comfortably atop Remus, I asked another question that had been bothering me. "Why don't you want them to know, anyway?"

"Can't... breath," was Remus's reply.

I looked down on him, and finding him bright red and gasping for breath I decided it would be best to let him go.

When I did so with a muttered "sorry" he looked grateful. Slowly the alarming color faded from his face, and he regained his breath.

"So what did Slughorn think of your essay?" he asked.

I glared for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Don't you be changing the subject, Moony darling," I said. "Why don't you want James and Peter to know that you're gay?"

Remus took a deep breath. "I suppose I owe it to you, to explain," he said. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, why he owed me anything, but I nodded, urging him to go on.

And he did.

**A/N: **God, I'm sorry. I wasn't actually intending to do that, but I had about a thousand words and... I didn't want the chapter to end in the MIDDLE of his explanation and... Okay, no good excuse. I'm sorry, don't kill me! I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **God, has it been eleven days already? Crap, I'm sorry. I hope no one's dead. I really did intend to be done with this chapter sooner, but I spontaneously came down with total exhaustion and writers block _combined, _plus a full schedule all weekend. So yeah. Many apologies, followed by shutting up and getting on with the chapter.

* * *

**It's Always the Quiet Ones. **

**Chapter Six. **

He started out with "I'm a hypocrite." I didn't understand, and told him so.

"Huh?"

"I'm a hypocrite," he said again.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. I mean, how are you a hypocrite?" I said.

Remus didn't answer my question directly. Instead, he said, "I'm a hypocrite and I... I don't want James and Peter to know."

"How about me?" My question was accompanied by my heart suddenly drawing attention to itself for no apparent reason.

"Well, you already knew," Remus said.

"Huh?"

It clearly was not one of my more eloquent days. Remus looked at me as if I were dense. Which I guess, in all honesty, I probably was.

"In the shower that one morning?" he prompted.

Understanding washed through me, only to be followed by more confusion.

"You told me that never happened?" It was a statement, but it was also a question.

Remus flopped onto the bed before answering, pinning my legs once again. The warmth of his body was strangely comforting. After letting out a deep breath, he said "I did tell you that."

"Well?" I prompted after he failed to elaborate.

"Well what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're no good at playing ignorant," I said. "Well why did you pretend that nothing happened?"

Remus shrugged from his sprawled position. "It's what I do. I figured if I could convince you that it was a dream, it would be like it never happened."

The silence that followed was so total that I could hear frogs croaking down by the lake, and the fly that had somehow made its way into our dorm sounded like a motorcycle.

A moving motorcycle.

All that misery because he'd wanted to pretend like nothing happened?

A faint scream echoed through the corridors; no doubt some third years getting into their first duel or something. Hagrid's dog barked.

And then, just before I started to yell, there was another sound.

The sound of considerable gas squeezing rapidly through a rather small hole.

(Not my hole, mind you.)

As if by a switch, the tension suddenly vanished from the room. My 'you made me suffer through three whole days of miserable awkwardness so that you could keep your bloody reputation?' died in my throat only to be reincarnated as laughter.

So much laughter.

The exact ingredient in a fart that makes it so hilarious is beyond me. In fact, I ponder that question late at night while trying to fall asleep.

Sometimes.

Is it the sound? Or perhaps the attention it draws to one's rear end. Their uncanny ability to break forth at the worst possible moment?

Whatever the reason, this particular fart practically killed us we laughed so hard.

"Situational irony," gasped Remus after a few minutes of that.

"Huh?" And god damn it, more lapses in eloquence. It just wasn't my day.

Luckily, Remus went on. "It's why my flatulence was so funny just now. You were just about to get really mad because I made you suffer so that I wouldn't look bad—well deserved anger, I'm sure, and I'm very sorry about that—and it was going to be all significant and terrible and could have led to weeks of fighting between us but instead," he took a breath, "Instead, I let one rip and that was the most trivial, insignificant thing in the world, and when it happened right in the middle of all that tension... It was really funny."

All I could do was gape at him. It was as if he could read minds. Not only had he known that I had been about to blow up, but also why. _And, _he answered my question about why we were laughing so hard when I hadn't even asked it.

"How did you know I was wondering about that?" I finally asked.

Remus shrugged. "Maybe I'm just psychic," he said. "Or maybe I know what kind of crap floats around in your mind as a side effect of living with you for the last six and a half years."

"I guess that's possible," I said. "Now, did I hear an apology buried somewhere in that big long monologue, my darling moon-face?"

"Moon-face?"

"Don't question it."

Remus nodded. "Right. Yes, yes you did. Hear an apology, that is. Really, Sirius, I'm sorry."

I grinned. "Thanks, Rem. I'm sorry too. I wasn't thinking," I said.

Remus snorted. "Like that's new," he said. Then, "Well, this is getting a bit gushy and clichéd for me. I think I'll be heading back downstairs."

He sat up, and as he went to stand, I pulled him back. "One more question," I said.

Remus sighed and dropped back to the bed, this time landing closer to my face than before. "Yeah?" he asked as he rested his head and elbow on my side.

For a moment, I lost my train of thought. And damn it, there went Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct #18: Never lose your train of thought.

I glanced at Remus and was slightly confused by the knowing grin that adorned his face. But the unusual expression brought back what I had been meaning to say in the first place, so I ignored it for the time being.

"That time in the corridor outside Transfiguration," I said. "How the hell were you able to have that conversation without blushing?"

That question itself was met by a blush, proving my point that Remus had a rather low embarrassment tolerance level.

"Sirius, my entire life is a lie," he said. "I'm pretty damn good at acting when I want to be."

"Well yeah," I said. "But not usually about _that."_

"Actually, you're wrong," said Remus. And then, before I could speak, he was gone from the room.

I was wrong? I was wrong about what? Was Remus hiding not only being gay but also some secret sex life?

Suddenly, I wasn't tried anymore. Not that I had ever really been tired, but now there was no chance in hell I was going to sleep any sooner than midnight.

I doubted my mind had been this full since... ever, really.

**A/N: **And there we go. Sorry again for the longer-than-intended wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed once again... you guys are my heroes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **To make up for the freakishly long delay on the last chapter, here's the next one already! (And look, it's even fairly long.)

* * *

**It's Always the Quiet Ones.**

**Chapter Seven.**

I flopped onto my back, my brain practically making noise it was working so hard.

For one thing, there was a mystery guy to think about. "The guy that sits behind Snape in Potions is pretty good looking," Remus had said.

At the time, I'd been so grateful it wasn't Snivellus that I hadn't even bothered to wonder who it actually was. Now I did.

A picture of the Potions classroom formed in my brain. There I was next to James, with Remus and Peter behind me. I knew Snivellus sat about three seats in front of me, but the people between us were faint in my memory.

Actually, that wasn't true. I was very aware that Margaret Holloway had been sitting in front of me all year.

I mean, first I had a crush on her, then I was going out with her, and then she was my ex.; I wasn't about to forget where she bloody sat.

But in front of her... I strained my memory. When no one came to mind, even as I replayed every day of Potions that I could remember, I began to get angry.

Why did Remus even like this guy, whoever he was. Or any guy, for that matter, without liking me too. What's not to like about me?

The more I thought about it, the more annoyed I became. Remus and I had been friends for nearly seven years. I knew all the things about him that the rest of the school didn't know.

If he fell in love with some other guy, eventually he was going to have to mention the whole werewolf thing. And if _I _had such a struggle keeping that a secret at times, there was no way anyone else could be trusted at all.

How could Remus not realize that?

And anyway, what's not to like about me? I'm witty, I'm smart... and of course I'm damn sexy. If Remus was going to be gay, how could he pass me up for some guy sitting behind Snivellus in Potions?

Not that I wanted him to fancy me. Because if he did, things would be beyond awkward. I just wanted to know why he didn't.

And then, something popped into my brain that made everything click into place.

I let out a yelp (a yelp that may have been closer to an undignified scream) and the iced tea returned to my veins. Because I suddenly remembered who sat between Margaret Holloway and Snivellus.

The 'mystery guy' was none other than... Ellen Rundquist.

In other words, no bloke sat behind Snivellus.

That could only mean one thing, of course, and that was that Remus actually did fancy Snivellus. The 'sits behind him' thing was clearly only a cover up when I wasn't supportive.

Although I can't imagine how he thought I might be. Supportive, that is.

No wonder he wasn't interested in me, if he found _that _attractive.

And then, the iced tea turned into... I don't even know, dry ice? as what he'd said just before leaving came back to me. "Actually, you're wrong," he'd said.

Had he been... Had he been... Had he been... sleeping... with _Snivellus? _

Filled with panic, I leapt from my bed and hurried down into the common room to find Remus again.

Forgetting that I had already gotten ready for bed and was thus clothed only in a pair of loose pants.

But boy I remembered when I walked into view of all those Gryffindor girls hanging out in the common room. I suddenly felt about a million pairs of eyes focused on me. (Or, more specifically, at my bare chest.)

I awkwardly made my way over to James and Peter, who were in the middle of a game of chess, trying to appear... not awkward.

Trying to appear as if I wasn't bothered by the stares of half the Gryffindor population, even though my feeling of nakedness rivaled that of a few moments before, with Remus.

"You guys see where Remus went?" I asked.

"Up to the dorm?" suggested Peter. "That's where he was going when I last saw him."

"No," said James. "He went to the kitchens for a snack." He moved a rook.

Peter looked up from the game. "Really? Damn, I should have asked for some cheese," he said.

"I'll pick some up for you," I said as Peter returned his attention to the board.

"Hey, checkmate!" he cried. James groaned. Then Peter added "Thanks Padfoot. I owe you one. Or rather, two, for making James mess up."

"You're welcome," I laughed as I headed for the portrait hole.

Finding Remus didn't take long after that. In fact, I ran into him at the very first corner.

Literally.

As his hand shot out to catch himself against my chest, a jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through me. Him too, if the glazed look in his eyes after we were both balanced firmly on our feet again was any indication.

And there I went, breaking Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct #18: Never lose your train of thought, again.

Right. Snivellus. That's what it was.

"Come back down to the kitchens with me. I promised Peter some cheese," I said, taking his arm in mine and steering him back the way he had come.

Perhaps steering him a bit rougher than I might have yesterday. "What's up now, Sirius?" he asked, a touch of exasperation evident in his voice.

"Damn it, Remus," I snapped. "Sometimes it's alright to tell a little lie here and omit a truth there to let people down lightly or to maintain a reputation."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Remus interrupted. "Serious topic alert. We can get cheese later." And we stopped walking. "Now, what were you saying?" he asked, leaning back against the stone wall.

Shrugging, I continued. "Sometimes it's alright to tell a little lie here and there to maintain a reputation," I repeated. "I do it all the time. For example, and I've never told anyone this," here I paused for dramatic effect. "When I was little, I used to read every single day. I've read nearly all the book in my parents' library."

Remus let out a little gasp of surprise. "But you never read!" he said.

I shrugged again. "There's other stuff to do around here." I went on. "Anyway, small lies and lies by omission or whatever, those are okay. The point is, when you tell me something outright, say that you don't fancy Snivellus, and then tell me something else that gives me no choice but to believe that you _do—"_

He cut me off. "Wait wait wait, _what?" _he asked. "Where did you get that?" The exasperation was back in his voice.

"I figured out who sits behind him in Potions. Girls, Remus. Girls." My voice may have been slightly more condescending than necessary, but I didn't really care. Being lied to was really not my thing.

When Remus burst out laughing for what must have been the fiftieth time today, I was not happy.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Sirius, you fail," he replied. "I know perfectly well who sits behind Snivellus. And damn it, I don't fancy him!

"Then who the hell do you fancy? I retorted.

Silence. Then, quietly, Remus said, "I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't."

"_What?"_

"I promised the bloke I like that I would not tell you I fancy him," he said, slowly and with emphasis.

"You..." I gaped at him. This bloke _knew?_

Oh. Right. The 'actually, you're wrong' thing again. "Remus, are you a virgin?" I asked.

It was his turn to gape. "What?" he said.

"Are. You. A virgin?"

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, face bright red. That was the Remus I knew.

"We should get down to the kitchens for Peter's cheese," he mumbled.

Remus's virginity was something I had never questioned before, but now... He wasn't answering. If he were a virgin, he'd tell me. He had no reason to be ashamed by admitting it, not like I would be, since it was assumed anyway.

Who would dare to touch our little Moony? The one truly innocent marauder.

We arrived at the kitchens without another word passed between us. The visit was short, and as soon as we got Peter's cheese, we headed back to the dorm. By the time we reached the Fat Lady, I was beginning to feel sick at the thought of some other bloke's hands all over my Moony.

And with that last thought came the iced tea again. That damn stuff was taking up bloody residence in my poor veins. Because I realized exactly what I'd just been thinking... 'My Moony'.

That was it, really. That was the reason this whole situation was bothering me so damn much.

I wanted Remus for myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Good god, it's been what, nine months? I'm sorry, that is not okay. : ( I can't even begin to make up excuses except that life happened. Anyway, it's all good now. Here's a chapter for you. And since we're nearing the end of the story, maybe there won't be any more ridiculous delays.

**It's Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter Eight.**

So I liked Remus. This was new, but not necessarily as surprising as it probably should have been. In fact, after the initial shock, it seemed more like a weight lifted off my spleen than an added one. Not the reaction I would have expected from myself.

When we reached the staircase leading up to the boys' dorm, Remus pleaded homework and stayed down in the common room, leaving me to ascend by myself. I was hardly complaining, though. I had some serious thinking to do.

Hahaha, 'serious'.

Ahem.

My determination to find out exactly who he liked returned threefold, this time so I would know who to go beat up. Maybe it wasn't entirely fair of me to want to beat up some bloke who to his knowledge had dome me no wrong, but I wasn't interested in fairness at the moment. I was interested in bloodshed.

Well, not necessarily bloodshed, but at least a bit of humiliation. Besides, an excuse for a prank is always good, and this was as good an excuse as I was likely to ever get.

But before I could get some quality pranking in, I had to figure out who this guy was. I could always prank Snivellus some more, just on principle. But Remus had insisted that it wasn't him, and I wanted to believe that. I just might have to kill myself if I couldn't believe that. I needed to believe that Remus was not having a secret affair with that grease-ball.

So who else, then? Maybe he didn't mean the bloke who sat directly behind Snivellus. Behind could mean back one and to the right one. Who sat on either side of Ellen? Oh, nope. Alice and Elaine. Also not blokes. Was our entire potions class made up of girls and Snivells? And us, of course.

Wait, Oliver Epson was in that class. And Edward White. But no, they sat in the front row. Aha! Jordan Sullivan. Jordan sat two seats to the right of me. That was in the general direction of 'behind Snape', I supposed.

I considered Jordan. The guy had short dark hair that he'd shaved clean off his head over the summer. It was growing back now, but it still looked ridiculous and stubby. Remus wouldn't go out with a guy with dumb hair, would he? (1)

I tried to convince myself that Remus wouldn't stoop so low, but it was difficult. After all, I knew Remus. I knew he didn't care about looks. He seems to think that it would be hypocritical, considering he's not stunning himself. (His words, not mine. Personally, I think he looks killer. But then again, I'm biased, apparently. Thanks to a recent discovery. Anyway.)

Then I remembered the gay thing. I was pretty sure Jordan wasn't gay. Then again, I would have been pretty sure I wasn't gay either, if I wasn't privy to the thoughts going through my head right then.

Oh, wait, no. He was also currently going out with Margaret Holloway, my aforementioned ex. Remus wouldn't date someone who already had a girlfriend. He would never stoop so low as that, and that was something I had no trouble convincing myself of.

So it wasn't Jordan.

Before I could continue my analysis of our potions classmates, the door creaked open and the devil walked in.

I mean, Remus. You know, speak of the devil? Or in this case, think of the devil. Of course, I'd been thinking of Remus for the better part of the last week or so, but that wasn't the point.

Anyway, so Remus walked into the room just then, interrupting my thoughts on his potential boyfriends, and walked over to my bed. The mattress gave slightly as he sat down, and I slid into the dip. Great, now I was pressed against him.

Not that I wanted to do anything about that, really, with my newfound realization of my affections.

Affections. God, that's such a girly word. "Aw shit, I'm going soft. Thanks a lot, Remus."

"What?" Oh. Did I say that out loud?

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, out loud.

Remus chuckled. "Uh, yes Sirius. Yes you did."

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. Damn it! That was Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct #3, never say things you don't intend to say.

"Ugh, Remus, you're making me break all my Rules of Conduct!" I cried in frustration, sitting up.

Remus, of course, gave me a funny look. Considering I'd never mentioned my Rules of Conduct to anyone, that was to be expected. "Rules of Conduct?" he asked. I shrugged helplessly, and he seemed to understand that now wasn't the time to go into an explanation.

After a pause that was considerably less awkward than several of the other ones we'd had lately, I finally asked the question that was plaguing my mind. "So who is this guy, Remus? I know you promised not to tell, but can you at least give me a hint?"

"I gave you your hint, Sirius! He sits behind Snape in Potions!" Remus said, hiding a grin behind his hand. "My god, you're so oblivious sometimes!"

"But there are no blokes behind Snivellus in Potions!" I groaned in frustration. "In fact, the class is mostly made up of bloody girls!"

Remus snorted. "Not really," he said. "There are a bunch that always sit over in the far corner." I had forgotten about them… but before I could attempt to figure out who they were, Remus continued. "But it's none of them either." Then, "Why do you even care so much?"

Ahh, the dreaded question of the evening. Obviously I couldn't very well tell the truth. That would be rather awkward. But then again, I couldn't very well lie to my best friend. What to say?

I settled for a basic "You're one of my best friends, and it's important to me to know who you're going out with!" Yes, that sounded like a reasonable reason.

He hid another grin with his hand, and I felt like I was missing out on a joke or something. "I'm not going out with him," Remus clarified.

"What?"

"I'm not going out with him," he repeated.

I spluttered a bit. "But, if you like him… and he knows you like him… why…?"

"He actually has no idea that I like him," Remus said unsteadily, as if he were holding back a rather large amount of giggles. "And if he did, I'm not sure he would want to go out with me anyway.

I couldn't believe that. "I have trouble believing that, Moony," I said. "Who wouldn't want to go out with you?"

"Well, you for one," he quipped. Oh yeah. I had said that. Oops. I wracked my brain for something to say in response to that, but my brain was fresh out of witty comebacks. And there went Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct #16: Always have a witty comeback. Damn.

--

(1) If this is your haircut, I'm sorry!! I don't mean to offend! : (


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As an attempted reparation for that abominable wait, here's another chapter! See, I can update in timely fashions! Also, anyone who's still reading this thing, you are FANTASTIC and I LOVE YOU and I would gladly give you anything you desire. (If that anything happens to be this lovely chapter nine.) Unfortunately though, you probably have more lives than that. So you'll just have to live with the chapter and my repeated apologies.

Coming up: Five servings of cheeeeeeeeese.

**It's Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter Nine.**

I couldn't exactly go against what I'd said earlier in the evening. I couldn't tell him that now, three hours later, I wouldn't mind at all if he liked me. That I would gladly go out with him, if only he returned my feelings.

I settled, after an awkward pause that hopefully didn't give away too much in itself, for changing the subject. "He has no idea that you like him?" I asked, grasping onto a comment I vaguely remembered him making before the awkward topic came up.

He chuckled. "Nope. No idea at all."

"How is that possible?" I wondered aloud. "If he told you not to tell me that he… I mean, you… or something… Ugh, how did you get that out in one sentence? If he told you… not to tell me… that you liked me… I mean, him… if he doesn't… know?"

He blinked in bewilderment. "What?"

"You said he told you not to tell!" I yelled, triumphant that I was once again able to form coherent sentences. "How could he do that if he doesn't know?"

Remus about fell over laughing. "You are so dense!" he snorted. "I didn't know a person could _be _that dense!"

"Hey!" I cried, offended. "What's so funny, anyway? What am I missing?"

Remus regained control of his giggles and wiped the grin from his face. It kept sneaking back here and there, but he was mostly under control. "I can't tell you," he said.

I let out a groan of frustration. "Okay, if you tell me who it is, I promise not to hurt them," I said, guessing what must be keeping him from confiding in me. I mean, aside from the promise and all.

Another snort. "I doubt you'd hurt him anyway," Remus pointed out.

Another frustrated groan. "Just tell me already!"

"Why do you want to know so much?" Remus repeated.

"I just do, okay!" I snapped. Then I instantly felt guilty for snapping. "I mean, that is… Maybe I want to go beat him up." There, I said it.

Remus stopped laughing. "Why would you do that?" he asked quietly. "Why would you beat up a guy I liked?"

"He obviously doesn't deserve you," I replied, slightly breaking Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct # 28: Never blush.

Remus squinted at me. "Uh, Sirius? Why are you breaking Sirius Black's Rule of Conduct # 28?" he asked. I winced internally. "And why would you think that he doesn't deserve me?"

I strained my brain for an answer that would be socially acceptable. 'No one could possibly deserve you' sounded pretty suspicious, as did 'I'm jealous'. I settled for a shrug.

He squinted at me. "Sirius, are you jealous?" he asked.

"NO!" I answered, perhaps a little too loudly and a little too quickly. Damn, why was Remus so perceptive? Oh, probably because of the blush… and the lack of a witty comeback… and that I was simultaneously breaking about half of my other rules of conduct. Come to think of it, that was probably a pretty dead giveaway.

Oops.

But! I could still deny it if I wanted to!

Remus was grinning knowingly. Uh oh… I guess the forceful denial wasn't helping my case any either. Wait.

Wait.

Why would Remus be grinning? Why would he be grinning, if he knew I was jealous of his would-be boyfriend? If it were me, I would be furious. Or at least very freaked out. And running away, or wishing to but staying out of politeness. Certainly not smiling. In fact, I was in this very same position earlier today, and I was hiding up in my room. Until I made him promise that he wouldn't confess his love for me.

Until…. Oh. Ohhh.

OHHHH.

I understood. With that understanding came hot tea rushing into my veins, and I think I probably flushed an even darker and more awkward shade of pink. It all made sense! _I_ sat behind Snivellus in potions. And he'd promised _me _he wouldn't tell me he liked me.

It was me! I was sure of it. I sat up. "Remus," I said, "I take back what I said earlier."

I'm sure he had read every thought that had flashed through my brains in the last minute or so (except maybe the part about tea, because that was a bit of an odd metaphor and he probably wouldn't expect that of me) because he had been staring at me very intently, his smile gone. But when I spoke, he grinned again.

"What did you say earlier?" he asked. He was clearly faking confusion. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"About the confessions," I clarified, playing along with his ignorance.

His smile got even wider, if that was possible. Any doubt I'd had in my suspicions was washed away. Not that I'd had any to begin with, after it all clicked. But you know.

"Alright then, if you're sure you don't mind," began Remus, and my heart pounded in anticipation, "that changes nothing."

My heart, smile, and will to live were suddenly taken over by gravity and they plummeted straight to the center of the earth.

That changes nothing? But I had been so sure! It had all made sense! How could my admission change nothing?

"Except," he went on. Except? There was an except! "Except that now I can tell you that it's you."

...

"You bastard!" I cried, launching myself at him. This time, even though he was on my bed again, he didn't have my legs pinned. I was able to tackle him, pinning his struggling form to the blankets. "You knew this whole time, and you were just being difficult!" I hollered, grabbing my pillow and beating him over the head with it. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"Marghlegh!" was Remus's response. I kindly removed the pillow from his face and allowed him to form coherent sentences. "Maybe I was afraid you'd beat me up when you found out!" was the coherent sentence he chose to form.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I gasped.

An "um," combined with a pointed look at the pillow still in my hand got his point across rather nicely, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Was that such an uncalled for reason?" he pressed.

I shook my head. "No, no I guess not. You know me too well."

He shrugged. "Well really, I was kind of expecting a slightly different beating."

"WHAT?" I cried.

"You didn't sound too thrilled with this prospect earlier today," he said, shrugging again.

I would have replied, but just then I realized something. He liked me. I liked him. He was laying there on the bed beneath me (looking rather hot, I must say), and we were just talking. Arguing! That was no good at all. I decided to rectify the situation.

THE END.

A/N: Oh! Oh wow! It ended! I wasn't expecting that. But, um, that just kind of seemed right. Sorry if you were expecting something more… graphic.


End file.
